un dia con rarity
by ThousandTon
Summary: Este es un clopfic mio que SE RECOMIENDA NO LEER, es muy fuerte, es hardcore y muy sucio. Si no sabes que es "clopfic" es como el shipping, si no sabes que es el shipping, es como el lemon, y si no sabes que es leemon, jodete! XD


La loliconera de Rarity, le había pedido al aparentemente "inocente" dragón Spike, que la "ayudara" en la boutique carrusel, mas el dragón trato de negarse diciendo que tenía que hacer "cositas" con Twilight pero... ¿acaso tú, te negarías a hacerle un "favor" a Rarity? Eso pensé, y más aun con ese gran, hermoso, exuberante y sexy peinado de melena que resaltan sus ojos... No lo creo, así que a Spike le toco que "dar" un si como respuesta

Boutique Carrusel, 5:62:10.54 cm2 PM de la mañana

Spike caminaba feliz hacia su destino, hoy sería un gran día, por fin lograría su "máxima aspiración en la vida", al llegar a su destino, la boutique carrusel, lo admira por cierto tiempo, admiraba como lo había decorado su amada, pero él sabía que cuando "entrara ahí", el "saldría" como todo un hombre, da un suspiro muy fuerte inflando su pecho, y entra en la boutique carrusel a "complacer" a su amada, en lo que ella "necesite" ahí "dentro"

Spike entra mientras suenan esas campiñillas que hay en la puerta, al estar dentro, obserba el lugar de reojo, había maniquíes, tela y maniquíes, pero luego escucha una voz que lo llama desde otra habitación de la boutique carrusel, el cuarto de Rarity, para ser más especifico, la voz era tan bella y provocante ante los oídos del dragon, esa voz sonaba como el canto de Justien Bieber... ¡hermoso!

-**ven "aqui" mi querido y "dulce" spikey wikey, quiero tu... quiero tu...** \- pero esa voz empezo a jadear

Spike podia oir como esos jadeos ahora se convertian levemente en gemidos, sin miverse de el lugar en donde estaba, spike, se pregunta ¿que es lo que estara haciendo?

**-ah... Spike... ah... ven rapido... te nesesito... se me viene... ah... no aguantare mas** \- dijo Rarity entre gemidos desde su habitacion

Spike se apresuro, y fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de Rarity, al entrar ahi, vio algo que jamas pense ver

**-no te quedes ahi parado... ayudame** \- dijo Rarity al cargar una gran caja con su magia

-**oh, perdon, disculpa** \- Spike ayudo a Rarity a cargar la caja, pero se preguntaba ¿como es que una unicornio tan sexy y fragil, puede levantar una caja tan grande y pesada como esta? Eso es un crimen

Spike y Rarity llevaron la caja hasta su destino que era la sala de diseño de la boutique o tambien llamada en donde ponia los vestidos, los dos estaban muy cansados, por lo que Spike se recosto en el sillon para desmayos de Rarity que "casualmente" y po "coincidencia" estaba justo en ese lugar "conveniente"

Rarity se aprovecha y rapidamente se posiciona boca abajo sobre Spike, ambos tenian sus caras frente a frente, mientras un gran calor los invadia, ambos se comenzaban a sonrojar mirandose fijamente a los ojos

-**siempre he querido hacer esto contigo Spikey Wikey** \- dice una sonrojada y avergonzada Rarity

Spike no se lo podia creer, ¿es ella Rarity? La pony refinada y elegante pero que sobre todo, que sabe darse su lugar, pero ¿como alguien asi, puede actuar de estar actuando de esa manera? Era imposible

Rarity cerro sus ojos y lentamente junto poco a poco su nariz junto con la de Spike, al abrir sus ojos, ella, completamente sonrojada, miro a los ojos a Spike y dice

-**TE VERAS TAN LINDO ¡KIIAA!** \- Dijo mientras en un movimiento rapido y arrebato, se quito de encima de el y se dirigio hacia la caja que habian puesto en ese lugar, al abrirla, Rarity, revelo que habian vestidos y trajes para niñas

Spike solo disimula su enojo

-**siempre me pregunte como te verías vestido de chica** \- argumenta Rarity

La pedofila de Rarity levita un vestido con su magia, se acerca a Spike, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya lo tenia puesto

**-te vez tan dulce asi** \- dice la "modista" con un gesto de ternura - **con ese atuendo te deberias llamar... ¡Barbara!** \- dice mientra se regocijaba jovialmente al estilo Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos, lo que hace reir a Spike

La "banguardista" se da cuenta de eso, y recupera su posicion de "elegancia" pero el rubor se le nota mucho

-_**ejem... ¿de que te ries?**_ \- dice retóricamente

Presisamente esa actitud fulminante de Rarity era lo que enomaraba a Spike, esa actitud de superiodad humilde, su forma de sobresalir en la inmensa minoria con actitud refinadamente ilarante, entre muchas otras cosas mas, que la hacian la pony perfecta segun el

-no, de nada, pero aun no comprendo... ¿por que no hiciste esto con Sweetie belle? - pregunta con cierto tono de curiosidad pero en el fondo habia... esa posibilidad de que solo fuera una excusa, una esperanza de amor hacia el de parte de ella

-pues yo...

Flash back de Rarity

Rarity intento hacer lo mismo que hiso con Spike a Sweetie Belle, pero en la parte de el sofa para desmayos, no paso lo Rarity esperaba

-¡Alejate de mi lesbiana! - dice la hermana de la modista para empujar bruscamente a Rarity y huir de la misma a todo galope

-no! Sweetie, no es lo que piensas, yo solo queria provarte unos trajesy vestidos - dijo Rarity intentando alcanzar a su hermana pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya habia escapado del lugar

Rarity mira al piso, luego entra de nuevo en la boutique carrusel, pues su hermana habia logrado escaparse de ella solo dandole tiempo Rarity para que llegara a la entrada de la boutique para saber que ya no la alcansaria

-ahg! Creo que mejor le hubiera dicho directamente lo que queria hacer con ella, pero en fin... mmm, Spike nunca me diria un no...

Fin del flash back de Rarity

-digamos que solo, pendo otra cosa, jijiji - rie Rarity

El resto del dia fue "entretenido" para ambos

La diversion era tanta que el dia se fue volando, ya habia caido la noche y la hermosa luna en ella, era hora de que Spike regresara al castillo, entonces se preparo para irse, no sin antes despedirse de Rarity claro

-adios, Rarity, que tengas una "buena noche" - se despidio, camino a habrir la pueta de la boutique

-adios Spikey Wikey - dice Rarity con su tipico tono hacia el

Spike estaba a punto de irse cuando

-Spike, espera... -dice Rarity

Spike volta a verla

-gracias - dice Rarity acercandosele y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-por nada - dice Spike y se retira

Mientra caminaba hacia el castillo, Spike, pensaba que habia tenido otro dia con su amada, y ella en algunas ocasiones le daba un beso como recompenza, quien sabe tal vez el proximo beso no sea en la mejilla

-¡este dia fue maravilloso! - se rogocijo Spike

Spike al llegar al castillo, no paso nada mas, el tipico saludo de Twilight, el "who" de owlunoseque, sin duda, otro dia mas para el

En la boutique carrusel, habitacion de Rarity

Rarity mira por su ventana con cierta melancolia las estrellas y la luna, con tristeza y rencor hacia si misma, patea un cono de hilo que hay se encontra, ese sentimieto que de amor, el cual ella no dejaba florecer, la atormentaba a diario

-soy una tonta, esta era la excusa perfecta, pero de que me quejo, esto pasa todos los dias, el que yo no confiese mi amor hacia el, pero algun dia mi querido Spike, algun dia...-dice mirando las estrellas e imaginandolo


End file.
